rblox_mm2fandomcom-20200214-history
Murder mystery 2 intro
Hi robloxians! My name is shinyarceus1234 (on roblox) and i'm going to talk about murder mystery 2! If you are new or have just straight up ignored murder mystery it is a game in which there are a maximum of 12 players 2 with a very special roll which makes the game unique. Every round a screen will pop up making a clicking sound, ths is the roll chooser. You can be sheriff, murderer or innocent. if you are innocent, you must hide from the murderer for the time in the round, or you can seek the gun of the dead sheriff and become the hero. If you are sheriff you need to seek the murderer and shoot them with your gun, before the time runs out or all the innocents die. If you are murderer you are given a knife and you may have different perks, (You must buy them in the shop) you start off with footprints. you must seek and eliminate every player (Including sheriff and or the hero) before the time runs out. People have very different ways of play, but there is a wrong was to play it. if you are the murderer, and you kill the sheriff, it isn't fair to stay near the gun. In our community it is known as 'Gun camping'. if you see this person do not spam, "Gun camper!" simply call them a camper then they will most likely move away from the gun. Remember, gun camping is wrong, don't be afraid to confront people about it! Events are a wonderful thing!they are possibly the easiest way to get godlies during the year. Events are a thing in mm2 when different knives/guns come out. You can get them through quests, unboxing and straight up buying them with event currency. the most well-known are christmas and hallowen, they always have an event godly, and they tend to be the easier ones to complete (Mostly christmas). Scammers are horrible people on any game that has trading, even mm2! They will say they will give robux, they say they will friend you if you give them a knife as a trust test (The mostly say it has to be godly) and will say they will give you a really rare knife but you need t give them your trading item first. Don't listen to them, i did once in 2016 and still regret it to this day. If you see anyone about to be scammed shout "Scammer" or "Don't accept the trade, your about to be scammed!" and hope it will prevent it. Coins are the overall currency to mm2. you buy crates, emotes, effects, radios, knives, wepon packs and perks. They are along side diamonds/Gems and they are the ones you need robux for, there items are cool but just remember, do you really want to waste robux on in-game currency? godlies are a rare knife you can get from a box, if you ever join my server my account is shinyarceus1234 i have quite a few godlies, but anyway back to what i was saying, you get godlies from boxes and you buy boxes with coins. you can obtain coins from rounds (You may only collect a max of 10 per round if you do not own elite for 15 coins) or from robux but every 50 coins is 25 robux! Thats all i need to cover so thanks for looking at my introduction to mm2 for beginners, be sure to comment and tell me if you want an advanced guide.